Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray (pronounced "Delta Astray") is a manga collection of gaiden (side stories) set in the Cosmic Era of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, and is a follow-up to Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray. It will also tie in with the ONA side story Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer. Overview Δ Astray will follow a team dispatched from Mars to Earth for an as yet unrevealed purpose. The team is led by Ergnes Brahe, a 16 year old Coordinator. The other characters currently identified are Nahe Herschel, a 19 year old Coordinator, and Diego Lowell, a 16 year old of unspecified genetic type. Lowell came to Earth ahead of the rest of the team, aboard Lowe Guele's ship ReHOME, and thus is likely the previously unidentified Martian who stole the Astray Red Frame late in Destiny Astray. The title mobile suit, the GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray (Delta Astray), utilizes a propulsion system called "Voiture Lumiere", which appears to be similar to the ZGMF-X42S Destiny's "Wings of Light". The Voiture Lumiere is used to capture solar wind with its light particles and convert it into a propelling force, allowing the mobile suit to accelerate indefinitely. After the Δ Astray became heavily damaged, a new mobile suit called the ∇ Astray (Turn Delta Astray) was introduced as the new title suit. Like the Δ Astray, the ∇ Astray utilizes the Voiture Lumiere technology. Japanese pop-idol Nami Tamaki produced the song "Identity" as a part of the Delta Astray project.http://www.delta-astray.net/story_no07.html Characters Mars *'Ergnes Brahe' GSΔA :Coordinator; 16 years old; commander of the Acidalium and pilot of the GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray; highly impulsive; admires PLANT Chairman Gilbert Durandal and favors PLANT in the war despite the neutrality of the Mars colonies. *'Nahe Herschel' GSΔA :Coordinator; 19 years old; second in command of the Acidalium and pilot of the seemingly transformable mobile armor Guardshell. *'Deago Lowell' GSΔA :Coordinator; 16 years old; sent to Earth aboard the ReHOME as an advance scout for Agnes' team; steals Lowe Guele's Astray Red Frame Mars Jacket but later returns the Red Frame; now pilots a mass production Astray refitted with the Mars Jacket equipment. *'Setona Winters' GSDA/GSΔA :Coordinator; 13-year-old girl (15 in CE 73) who helps Jess Rabble like an assistant, does all the chores and specializes in culinary arts; she is cheerful but also mysterious. She idolizes Lacus Clyne and has a necklace that is very similar to the one wore by Prayer Reverie. Setona is later revealed to be a Martian colonist and the older sister of Agnes Brahe. However, as she travelled to Earth in suspended animation for several years, she is now younger than her brother. In late CE 73, she pilots the Turn Δ Astray to her brother's ship Acidalium, possibly to replace his crippled GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray. ZAFT *'Isaac Mau' GSΔA :Coordinator; member of Yzak Joule's mobile suit team; temporarily assigned by Chairman Durandal as an observer aboard the Martian ship Acidalium; pilots a TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound. Orb Having joined with the Alliance Orb has to comply with the Alliance and organizes a squad of pilots to attack the Martians, under the command of Phantom Pain pilot Sven Cal Payang from the Phantom Pain unit. The Orb pilots use the Phantom Pain GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger, each equipped with a different back unit called a "Striker Pack". *'Waid Rabby Nagada' :Codename: Jaguar 1; :Striker Pack: P202QX I.W.S.P :A reckless pilot, who one day wishes to win the heart of Cagalli Yula Athha through his achievements in battle. He tried to dispose of Vanfeltd by not working together, but Vanfeldt survived. He wanted to make the others weaken Ergnes so that he could do the finishing strike. Yet as he feigned to have to resupply his energy, Gard who was in charge of the supplying was attacked and neutralized by Issac Mau. So Waid returned to the battle with Ergnes, but Sven's flightpack was destroyed by the Martian. Thus he took automatic control of Waid's Dagger and took his I.W.S.P pack, which sent Waid crashing into the ocean without the ability to fly. *'Vanfelt Ria Lindsay' :Codename: Panther 2; :Striker Pack: AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker :A pilot who wants to progress in the lower noble families of Orb, and tries to do it through his achievements in battle. As he and the others are sent out to eliminate the Martians Vanfeldt cuts in the battle before Waid, but is ultimately betrayed by him when he orders them to do a "pincer attack". As Waid leaves the battle, Vanfeldt is left alone with Ergnes shooting him down leaving a scar across Vanfeldt's face. *'Sars Sehm Ilia' :Codename: Leopard 3; :Striker Pack: AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker :A rather calm, but not so sure of herself pilot. She stays close to Gard and starts bombarding the Martian ship, Acidalium through the battle but Issac Mau attacks them, resulting in Sars having to escape from her Dagger Mobile Suit. *'Hoskin Gira Sakato' :Codename: Cougar 4; :Striker Pack: AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker :An analytic pilot who takes no interest in superstition, but only in real facts. As a surprise move he anchors the Acidalium to the seafloor and climbs on board. He is confronted by Nahe in the Guarshell, believing his Dagger is far supperior to a "Mobile Armor" he is soon overwhelmed. As the Guardshell is in fact a transformable "Mobile Suit", and incapacitates Hoskin & his "Dagger". *'Gard Dell Hokuha' :Codename: Tiger 5; :Striker Pack: P204QX Lightning Striker :A very protective pilot, he tries to keep his teammates safe, especially Sars. Yet as he and Sars starts bombarding the "Acidalium" in the battle outside of Orb, they are attacked by Issac Mau. Both Mobile Suits are soon incapacitated by the ZAFT unit, and in his last words he tells Sars to run. Earth Alliance *'Dana Snip' :Natural; 22 years old; pilot of the GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz and a member of Phantom Pain. *'Emilio Bloderick' :Natural; 20 years old; pilot of the GAT-303AA Rosso Aegis and a member of Phantom Pain. References External links * 機動戦士ガンダムSEED C.E.73 Delta Astray Official website * Artist Koichi Tokita's blog: Initial announcement * SEED C.E. 73 Astray Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Category:Shōnen manga